


Death at a Young Age

by RoseyR



Series: Yandere! Haru [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Forced Relationship, Get ready to cry for your favorite characters, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Makoto is a stuttering baby, Makoto is too innocent for his own good, Makoto kinda loses his mind, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Protective Nanase Haruka, Yandere, Yandere Nanase Haruka, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: When you meet Haru, you already know he isn't fully right. When you meet Haru, you would be amazed by his talents, but become scared once he's walking towards you. When you meet Haru, you make sure you don't stand so close to his best friend, Makoto. If you don't stay away, you might as well pray.Haru's grandmother said that when you're ten, you're a prodigy. When you're fifteen, you're a genius. When you're twenty, you're just an ordinary person. But everything about Haru isn't actually ordinary, no matter what his age is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yandere Haru story! The reason I wrote this was because I need to get my emotions out there ever since I watched episode 10 of Danganronpa 3: Despair arc, and boy did that mess me up, I cried twice after watching it twice, and I'm pretty sure I'll cry again if I watch it a third time *sigh*
> 
> Also, for any Undertale fans, I just made a new AU, and if you're interested in seeing the comic I'm making, you can check it out on my [Deviantart](http://roseyr.deviantart.com/art/FineLineTale-Chapter-1-Cover-635088076) or [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/post/150567636883/finelinetale-background-story-finelinetale-is-an)
> 
> But yeah, anyways I hope you like the yandere Haru story!

When you meet Haru, you already know he isn't fully right. When you meet Haru, you would be amazed by his talents, but become scared once he's walking towards you. When you meet Haru, you make sure you don't stand so close to his best friend, Makoto. If you don't stay away, you might as well pray.

Haru's grandmother said that when you're ten, you're a prodigy. When you're fifteen, you're a genius. When you're twenty, you're just an ordinary person. But everything about Haru isn't actually ordinary, no matter what his age is.

Haru doesn't know when all of this started, but he does know it had to be around the time he met Makoto. He doesn't know if what he's doing really is part of his personality, he doesn't know if what he's doing is secretly a hobby. All he does know is that he enjoys it, at least a tiny bit. He loves the sound of their pleas asking him to stop. He loves the sound of bones being crushed until their nothing but dust. He loves the way when the blood starts coming out of their eyes and mouth. He loves it the most when they scream in pure agony and pain.

If he never met Makoto, then he's sure he would never have discovered this hobby of his. Then again, he only starts his hobby when people become too friendly towards his Makoto. There are exceptions, like Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin, Sousuke, and of course Makoto's family. However, he only allows them to live because if Makoto realizes that their dead, he'll start to realize something, and Haru can't really take the risk.

Things did start to get a bit...unplanned for Haru though, but it's best to start from the beginning and see how Nanase Haruka became the man he is now.

It all started when he was about four years old.

* * *

"Haruka dear, make sure you don't play too far away from mommy," Haruka's mother said.

"Yes mommy," Haru replied. Haru and his mother was visiting the local playground one day, and Haru was playing in the sandbox until he heard noises from the swings.

"Come on, just let us see it!" a boy said.

"N-no, m-my m-mommy said I-I h-have to t-take g-good care of i-it," another boy stuttered.

"You're a big mama's boy aren't you?" a boy snickered.

"Just let us see it!"

"N-no!"

At first, Haru was going to ignore it, but then he started hearing crying and sounds of punching. Haru quickly stood up and started walking to the swings, he did look back to make sure his mother wasn't looking, and luckily, his mother was talking to another woman. Haru quickly walked towards the swings that were on the other side of the playground and saw three boys hovering over a boy, who was cowering in fear.

"He's just a wimp," one of the boys said.

"A total wuss!"

"Let's teach him a lesson so he'll give us that toy!"

The three boys started hitting him and started kicking him. The boy who was cowering was crying in pain and in fear.

Haru had enough of this. Haru walked towards the three boys and pulled on one of the boy so they would fall back.

"What the!"

"Oi, this has nothing to do with you," one of the boys said.

"Yes it does, you shouldn't be hurting someone just because they won't let you play with their toy," Haru said.

"Just leave already!" one of the boys was about to push Haru, but Haru managed to dodge him and caused the boy to tumble over.

"Ow ow ow!" the boy started crying when he scraped his knee and blood started gushing out. For some reason, Haru felt strange when he saw the site of blood. He never saw blood, or at least he never saw blood from someone else but his own, so seeing blood from another person was something new to Haru. He sorta enjoys seeing it.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the boys said as all three of them started running away. Haru only stared at the spot where the boy was sitting while bleeding. He could still see the tiny blood puddle on the ground.

"U-um...thank you," a timid voice said. Haru finally turned his head and was met with pretty green eyes.

"...You're welcome," Haru simply said. He was about to walk back so his mother wouldn't realize he was gone, until small hands grabbed his own hands. Haru turned his head once again to see the timid boy holding his hand.

"U-u-um...c-can I p-play with y-you?" the timid boy asked.

Haru would normally say no, but for some reason, this boy seems interesting. So Haru agreed to let the boy play with him. "Okay," Haru simply said. The timid boy looked up and smiled at Haru. The two walked back to the sandbox, but unfortunately, Haru's mother realized his absence.

"There you are Haruka, I've been worried sick! Where have you been young man, you're just lucky I realized you were gone just a few minutes ago," Haru's mother exclaimed.

"I was helping him from a bunch of bullies," Haru explained as he pointed at the boy. Haru's mother finally realized the little boy and gasped at the bruises the little boy had.

"Oh my, are you alright dear?" Haru's mother asked as she took out some wipes from her purse and started cleaning the boy's wounds and bruises.

"I'm a-alright, he s-saved me," the little boy said as he looked at Haru.

"Well...since Haru did save you, I'll forgive him, but Haru, next time something like this is happening, you should tell me and I would have stopped it myself," Haru's mother said.

"Yes mommy," Haru replied.

"Okay, but I'm proud of you being so brave Haruka," Haru's mother said. She then turned her head and looked at the little boy, "where's your mother dear?"

Makoto pointed at the woman that Haru saw his mother talking with earlier.

"Oh, isn't that convenient," Haru's mother took the little boy's hand and started walking towards the woman. Haru didn't listen to what the two women were talking about, all he knew was that his mother was telling the little boy's mother what happened. The little boy's mother picked him up and kissed him on the head. The two woman, with the little boy in his mother's arm, walked towards Haru.

"Hello there, are you the one who saved my little Makoto?" the woman asked. Haru simply nodded. "Well thank you. You know, me and Makoto are actually your new neighbors, so if you like, you two can play with each other all the time," the woman said.

Haru thought about it and realized he would be able to play with the boy almost everyday. Something about the boy made him want to spend time with him, so Haru immediately said yes.

"Great, isn't that nice Makoto, you have a new friend to play with," the woman said as she ushered Makoto closer to Haru.

"M-my n-name i-is T-tachibana M-makoto," Makoto introduced himself.

"I'm Nanase Haruka, but you can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Okay, H-Haru-chan," the boy smiled. Haru felt his face become warm.

"...Drop the -chan," Haru simply said. He grabbed the boy's hand and the two played in the sandbox. Makoto even let Haru play with the orca plushie that he didn't let the other boys that was bullying him see. Haru was happy that Makoto likes him enough to let him play with his favorite toy. He was happy that Makoto was his first friend.

But the one thing he was really happy about was that if anyone ever hurt his beloved friend, then he would be able to see the blood coming out of their bodies.

* * *

When Haru was ten, that was the first time he killed someone.

It all started when Makoto and his mother was picking him up to go to school.

"Good morning," Makoto's mother greeted Haru's grandmother.

"Good morning dear, are you here to pick up Haruka?"

"Uh huh!" Makoto said excitedly.

"Alright dear, I'll make sure Haru is ready," Haru's grandmother said. She walked back inside and came back with Haru.

"Haru-chan!" Makoto greeted.

"I told you to drop the -chan already," Haru sighed. Makoto just giggled.

"Oh how cute," Haru's grandmother said. "Now remember Haru to make sure you protect Makoto," Haru's grandmother whispered to Haru. Haru nodded. He'll always protect Makoto. Ever since Makoto moved to Iwatobi and he became friends with Haru, Makoto has been getting bullied by a bunch of mean kids, but luckily Haru was always there to protect him, especially when they're in elementary school together. No matter what, he'll always protect his Makoto.

"Goodbye dears," Haru's grandmother said.

"Bye bye grandma!" Haru said as the three left for school.

Once they arrived to school and Makoto's mother said goodbye to them, the teasing immediately began.

"Ha ha, Tachibana came to school with his mommy," a boy teased.

"W-what's wrong with that?" Makoto asked as he was confused to see any faults in coming to school with his mother.

"It means you're a mama's boy, I don't even come to school with my parents at all! I come to school all by myself," the boy said as he became proud of his so-called achievement.

"That's only because you live close to the school, idiot," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto hand and was about to walk away until the boy grabbed Haru's shirt and pulled him down.

"You shouldn't look all high mighty just because you're a great swimmer," the boy said angrily.

"Look who's talking, you're the one getting all proud just because you come to school without your parents," Haru said.

"Y-you!" the boy was about to punch Haru until someone with red hair stopped the boy.

"Oi! Don't you dare hurt my friends!"

"Rin!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Come on Rin, why do you hang out with these dorks anyways?" the boy asked.

"It's because we're in the same swimming team, and that means their my friends, so leave them alone," Rin demanded. The boy hesitated, but glared at them and then finally walked away. "You alright Haru?"

"Yeah...thanks, but I could have dealt with it," Haru said.

"Of course you could," Rin sighed, he then looked at Makoto, which made Haru feel unsettled. "What about you Makoto? You alright?"

"Uh huh, thank you Rin, you're a life saver," Makoto smiled at Rin, while Rin smiled back. This really angered Haru.

"No problem Makoto, if those jerks hurt you and Haru again, you can come and tell me and I'll settle things with them," Rin said.

"Oh, you don't have to go that far, but thank you," Makoto said.

"Yeah...thanks," Haru huffed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You alright Haru? You seem...angry," Makoto asked. Haru saw that Makoto was worried about him, and he couldn't help but feel happy that Makoto would only worry about him for the smallest things.

"I'm fine, really...I'm just angry that I couldn't have save Makoto, that's all," Haru said.

"Don't worry Haru, I'm sure you'll get your chance to play hero," Rin smirked. Haru simply rolled his eyes.

Soon the teacher came into the classroom and asked everyone to get into their seats. Throughout the day, Haru couldn't help but feel angry about the entire situation. He should have been the one to protect Makoto, not Rin. His grandmother said so. It's all that kid's fault for trying to start a fight in the first place.

All Haru wanted to do was bash his face against the wall until he starts bleeding.

Once school ended, Makoto had to stay behind a bit to help clean the classroom, as well as ask the teacher about the assignment he was a bit confused about. So Haru stayed outside for a bit and waited for his friend to come out. Unfortunately, the kid from earlier spotted him and was walking towards him.

"I still don't appreciate what you said earlier Nanase," the kid huffed.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't appreciate what you said to Makoto," Haru crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Why do you even hang out with the baby anyways, all he does is cry for mommy," the boy teased.

"Shut up," Haru said as he looked at the boy.

"He's just a loser," the boy continued.

"Shut. Up," Haru said once again.

"He's just a big, fat crybaby, who'll never stop crying for mommy, even when he's all grown up!"

"Shut up!" Haru snapped and he grabbed the nearest object on the ground and hit the boy with it. The boy collapsed and went limp. When Haru finally calmed down, he realized the object he picked up was a fallen branch. It was heavy, and pretty sturdy, so no wonder the boy collapse with blood coming out of his ears. Haru started to panic at first. He tried getting the boy to wake up, but he laid unconscious. Haru continued to shake him until he finally saw the blood. The red color he loves so much. Crimson red. Nothing like Rin's hair color. It wasn't too bright, yet it wasn't too dark. It was the right color red that Haru enjoys seeing every time he hurts someone. Unfortunately, he never actually sees his favorite color long enough since the kids he hurt in the past always ran away crying, but now...it seems with the boy lying there, Haru is able to admire the color even more.

"...Pretty," Haru simply said as he continued staring at the red fluid. He then realized that the puddle wasn't really big, and Haru enjoys big puddles, especially ones he can jump around in. He wondered if he continued hitting the boy in the head with the branch, the puddle will grow larger. He decided to test it out.

The branch came down on the boy's head over and over again. The puddle grew larger and larger and larger. Haru's smile became bigger and bigger and bigger.

"So this was how I can see the red colors more and more, they just need to sleep...and I just need to hit them with a heavy object," Haru thought. He was happy with his discovery. He was overjoyed. When he was finally done bashing the boy's head, he saw his little handiwork. The boy's face changed, it was no longer readable, in fact, it was sorta deformed. Haru also saw something white under all the red skin. It was his skull. Haru's smile grew even more. He now realizes that not only does he like seeing the red fluid, he also loves seeing the white skeleton.

Haru realized that Makoto would be coming soon, so he quickly threw away the branch into the nearby dumpster and made sure the garbage hides the red part of the branch. He then picked up the boy and dragged him into the boy's bathroom, and there he locked the body inside one of the stalls. Once he washed the blood off of himself, he then went outside started washing away the blood puddle he created for himself. After he was done cleaning, he waited for Makoto.

"Hope you didn't wait too long, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"It's fine, and don't call me Haru-chan," Haru said.

"Sorry," Makoto giggled. The two started walking until Makoto sniffed something in the air. "Ew...what's that smell?" Makoto asked.

"What smell?" Haru asked.

"I don't know...it smells like some um...made a stinky or something," Makoto blushed at what he was trying to say. Makoto didn't like saying the word poop or anything similar to that, so he always try to make an alternative saying, which probably is the reason why the kids like teasing him, but it made Haru admire him and his innocence.

"They probably put that stuff that's from cows on the grass then," Haru said.

"Oh I see...but...it smells...different than usual," Makoto said.

"It's probably a different brand, now let's go or else we're going to have to smell that awful stuff longer," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto said. The two started running out of the school and then waited for Haru's mother who was going to pick them up.

"Hello you two, did you have fun at school today?" Haru's mother asked as she held Haru's hand, while Haru held Makoto's hand.

"It was fine, but today they put that um...cow smell on the grass today," Makoto said.

"Cow smell? Oh you mean...um..that...that's strange...they don't usually put that stuff out in this season," Haru's mother said.

"I guess they're putting it out early," Haru suggested.

"I guess they are," Haru's mother said, but soon dropped the topic and continued walking the kids back home.

The next day, the school had to be closed because the janitor discovered the body of a child in the bathroom. Everyone was panicking on who killed the child, police were going to investigate, but then a report about a child molester came up, and the police immediately assume the child that was killed was because of the molester. The molester was immediately arrested and was sentenced the death penalty for killing an innocent child. The molester did admit about the crimes he did before, but he tried to tell them that he never killed the child. Before he could say his reasoning, they gave him the death penalty.

News about it already spread to Iwatobi, and everyone felt safe once again, but Haru simply smiled.

The molester was killed, but the police never gotten the real killer.

* * *

When Haru was twelve, and was in middle school. He then realized he only loves doing his newly developed hobby when people are just around Makoto, and not because they were hurting him.

"M-Makoto-san, p-please read this letter!" a girl asked as she handed Makoto a letter with a heart sticker.

"Oh, s-should I read it now?" Makoto asked the girl.

"N-no, p-please read it after I have left," the girl said as her face became red. The girl ran off, and left Makoto with the letter.

"You got another confession again," Haru said.

"Y-yeah, it seems I did," Makoto said.

"...Are you going to reply back?"

"W-well...I'm not really interested, but I should at least reject her properly so she doesn't get her hopes up," Makoto said.

"Good, it's for the best," Haru said.

"It's strange isn't it?" Makoto asked.

"What's strange?" Haru asked.

"Well...how when I was in elementary school...all the kids use to tease me for awhile, but now that we're in middle school...it seems people are interested in me...you know?"

"Well...you are very likable," Haru said.

"Y-you think so?" Makoto blushed.

"Un, why do you think I like protecting you so much when you're being bullied," Haru said.

"Ah...I-I...I know this is sorta late...but...thank you for being my friend...and for protecting me, Haru," Makoto smiled.

"...Of course, now let's go before we're late," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto said. The two went into their classes and did nothing exciting for the rest of the day.

Makoto was staying behind to review his swimming time and technique, while Haru waited for him. Or at least, was suppose to wait for him. He remembered that Makoto was also going to be seeing that girl who gave him the letter earlier, so that was why Makoto told Haru that he didn't have to wait for him and can go without him, of course that's not what Haru wanted to do in the first place.

So when no one was looking and almost everyone had left, Haru walked to the roof where the girl was. The girl looked nervous and was fidgeting as she waited for Makoto to come and see her, of course, that was never going to happen.

"N-Nanase-san? What are you doing here? D-did Makoto-kun send you here?" the girl asked.

"...No," Haru simply said as he walked towards her.

"N-Nanase-san...w-what are you doing? N-Nanase-san? W-wait! D-don't come any closer! S-stop it! Stop! Ahhhhhhh!" the girl screamed as Haru pushed her off the roof, while managing to take her shoes off. He placed the girl's shoes on the edge of the roof and placed a letter under the shoes. Now when people see the body, the shoes, and the letter, they'll think the girl committed suicide.

So they won't think that Haru, or Makoto mostly, was the one that killed the girl. Haru smiled. He looked down and admired how the girl's body twisted in different directions and how the blood continued pouring out of her lifeless body. He also love how there was a bone sticking out of her arm.

His smile grew and grew, as he watched the beautiful scene in front of him. After he got his fill of admiring the bloody body, he then left the roof and continue to wait for Makoto.

"Oh, you're still here," Makoto was not really surprised since this wasn't the first time Haru stayed behind even though Makoto has told him it was okay to leave without him.

"You should know me by now," Haru said as he started walking next to Makoto.

"I know, but you really don't have to stay and wait for me," Makoto said.

"I want to," Haru said.

"I see...well thank you," Makoto smiled. "Oh, actually you might have to wait a bit longer, I got to go see that girl from earlier," Makoto said.

"Actually you don't have to," Haru said.

"Eh? Why not?"

"That girl didn't show up, I assumed she got scared and chicken out," Haru said.

"I-I see...well...this is one of the reasons why I prefer people to tell me how they feel in person instead of telling them to me in the form of a letter," Makoto said.

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"I guess so. Well since she's a no show, guess we can go home together then," Makoto said.

"Good, I wanted to try out a new recipe and I wanted you to taste test it," Haru said.

"Sure, I always love Haru's cooking, n-no offense to my mom, or your mom as well," Makoto said.

"Great, let's go," Haru said.

The two left the school and the only people in the school were the teachers and the janitor. A teacher found the girl's body and immediately called the police. After investigating, the police only assumed that the girl committed suicide. They tried to gather anymore information, but all the info they gathered mainly lead to the girl's suicidal end. So in the news, it was official that the girl committed suicide.

"Oh my, isn't that girl from your school?" Haru's mother asked.

"Y-yeah...actually...she's the girl that was going to confess to me..." Makoto said. He was staying over at Haru's place for the night.

"I guess the girl wanted to tell you her feelings before she ended her life," Haru suggested.

"Then why would she asked me to meet her on the roof?"

"Guess she wrote that letter a long time ago, and forgot about the meeting on the rooftop part when she handed it to you," Haru said.

"I guess you're right," Makoto said.

"Well, you two better stay safe, I wouldn't want my son and his best friend to get involve in such a terrible event," Haru's father said.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure we'll be fine," Haru said. Unaware, no one realized that Haru was smiling widely.

* * *

 Haru was seventeen when he realized he was in love with his best friend. He realized why he was only killing people was because of Makoto. He didn't want Makoto to be with anyone else but him, with exception from his family and friends.

Unfortunately, Haru grew even more jealous and possessive.

It all started one when Makoto came to pick up Haru. Haru was now living on his own since his mother wanted to make sure his dad wasn't alone while he worked in Tokyo. They do call him daily, but Haru doesn't really care about it that much. Once Makoto arrived and entered Haru's bathroom, he would say the usual lines.

"Good morning Haru-chan," Makoto smiled.

"Drop the -chan already," Haru simply sighed.

"Well I might stop if you at least get ready for school and not have me getting you all the time," Makoto sighed, but smiled.

"I need my daily relaxation time in the water," Haru said.

"I know I know, but I worry about you sometimes, now that you're living alone, I don't want you to get sick by staying in the bathtub for such a long time," Makoto said.

"You worry too mcuh," Haru said.

"Yeah? Well...I guess worrying is my job now," Makoto smiled. He offered his hand so Haru could get out, Haru of course accepted the hand and felt himself getting pulled upwards. However, Haru was very curious today. He wanted to have a feel of Makoto's chest, so as he was being pulled upwards, he pretended to lose his footing and he fell on Makoto's chest and Makoto tried to steady the both of them.

"Woah! A-are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...you really gotten big," Haru said as he rubbed his hands on Makoto's chest. If only the school uniform wasn't in the way.

"Y-you really think so?" Makoto asked as he started blushing.

"...Yeah," Haru said as he looked up and stared at Makoto's blushing face. Makoto stared at Haru and felt Haru leaning forward. Makoto doing the same. Their lips were about to touch until Makoto finally snapped out of it in the last second and realized that they were going to be late.

"W-we're going to be late!" Makoto exclaimed as he grabbed Haru's hand and a towel, and then left the bathroom.

Haru was finally dressed, but started making his breakfast.

"Seriously? We're going to be so late," Makoto whined.

"Well I need to eat breakfast, you said so yourself. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Haru said.

"I-I know, but still...alright just put your mackerel on a piece of toast and we'll head out immediately.

"Fine, but don't blame me if my mackerel falls off the toast," Haru said as he finished grilling his mackerel and placing it on top of some toast.

The two headed out and were now walking to school, Makoto did most of the talking, while Haru listened and ate his mackerel on toast. He likes hearing Makoto's voice, but he does miss Makoto's stuttering when they were kids, he always thought it was cute. Haru realized how fully grown Makoto was. His chest was bigger, his face was very masculine, but still have some of his childish features. His hands very large, but gentle. Haru wanted to hold Makoto's hand.

"U-um...Haru? What are you doing?" Makoto asked as he looked at Haru. Haru looked down and realized he was holding Makoto's hand without realizing it.

"Oh...sorry," Haru said as he hesitantly let go of Makoto's hand.

"...You know...we haven't held hands like that for a long time, huh?" Makoto said as he smiled at the memory.

"Yeah...it's been awhile," Haru said.

"W-well...we were kids...but we're older now, so doing something like this is a bit...you know," Makoto said.

"Yeah...but does it have to be?" Haru asked as he looked up at Makoto.

"...Haru...I-"

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as he greeted the two.

"Nagisa! Don't just run like that or else you're going to fall!" Rei exclaimed.

"Don't be such a worrywart Rei-chan!" Nagisa grinned.

"Good morning you two," Makoto smiled at them.

"Mako-chan, you won't believe what I found out last night," Nagisa said as he pulled Makoto's arm.

"What is it?"

"I found this cute picture of a cat that looks exactly like you!" Nagisa said.

"I'm telling you Nagisa, it doesn't even look close to being Makoto-senpai," Rei sighed.

"Yes it does, look look look!" Nagisa said. He took out his phone and showed a picture of a mixed breed cat with same colored fur as Makoto's hair.

"Well it does have my hair color, and the eyes are green, but other than that it doesn't really look like me, but it is so adorable," Makoto gushed as he held the picture and admire the cat.

That's one of the things Haru loves about Makoto, his love for cats. Haru does sometimes wish he was a cat, so maybe Makoto would pay attention to him more, but then again, if he was a cat, he wouldn't be able to do his favorite hobby, which will lead to not being able to see his favorite red color.

"Okay okay, I'll admit this one doesn't look like Makoto, but don't tell me this one doesn't look like Rin-chan!" Nagisa said as he showed them another photo.

The cat did look like Rin, but that didn't matter to Haru. What upset him was that Nagisa ruined his moment with Makoto. He did promise not to kill his "friends" but now that he's older and his possessiveness has increased, that rule of his might have to be broken soon.

"Hey Nagisa, I need a favor from you," Haru said.

"Favor? Sure, what is it?" Nagisa smiled.

"I need you're help with something at the graveyard," Haru said.

"Graveyard? Why?"

"...I wanted to put something on my grandmother's grave, but I need someone to help me, and since Makoto is too scared, Rin is busy, and Rei might not like it, I thought you could help me with it," Haru said.

"Sure, anything for Haru-chan," Nagisa grinned.

"Great, see you tonight," Haru said. As Nagisa left, he didn't realized the smile on Haru's face.

That night, Nagisa was at the graveyard, and was searching for Haru.

"Haru? You here?" Nagisa pointed his flashlight at different directions, but still couldn't see his friend. "Haru?" Nagisa continued to call out Haru's name, but didn't realized the figure behind him. Nagisa felt something hit his head and he went unconscious. The shovel was stained with blood. It dripped off the shovel and splattered onto Nagisa's limp body. Haru stared at the body and felt that same feeling the first time he saw the pretty red color.

"Sorry Nagisa...it was fun...I guess...I'm sure you'll be in a better place," Haru said as he started shoveling in his grandmother's grave. Once he was done, he dragged Nagisa's body into the hole he created and dumped his body inside. "Don't worry, I'm sure grandmother will take good care of you," Haru said.

"....Ha...ru...?" Nagisa slowly opened his eyes and saw Haru hovering over him with a bloody shovel.

"Huh...you're not dead yet? I could have sworn I swung this thing fast enough...oh well...you'll suffocate eventually," Haru said as he started burying Nagisa alive.

"H-Haru....w-why...why..." Nagisa struggled to say. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. The hit in the head made him not able to move.

"...Why? So you wouldn't be between my Makoto of course, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be in a better place...in fact...I think Rei might join you soon...as well as Gou...Rin...even Sousuke...I might even add Nitori and that Momo guy," Haru said as he continue burying Nagisa's body first. Only his head was visible.

"...P...please...don't...do...this..."Nagisa tried to say.

"Why? This is the most fun I've ever had...besides swimming...drawing...cooking...and being with my Makoto...I'm sorry, truly I am, but...you've already dug your own grave," Haru said as he started putting dirt on Nagisa's head. Nagisa spat the dirt out of his mouth and tried to scream, but no matter what, more dirt came into his mouth. Nagisa tried to move his body, but no matter what, his body couldn't move because of all the dirt that was over him.

Haru could hear coughing noise once he was done burying Nagisa. He could hear crying. He could hear gagging. Then, it became silent. Haru picked up the shovel and Nagisa's flashlight and headed home. Once he was at the stairs that leads to his house, he was greeted by Makoto who was sitting on the step. Waiting for Haru.

"Makoto, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"...I...I know it's late...but...if I didn't say it now then I might not be able to sleep," Makoto said.

"...Go on," Haru started to feel nervous, but excited.

"H-Haru...I...I love you! S-so please will you go out with m-me?" Makoto was blushing, and felt very nervous. Haru stared at the boy in front of him and smiled.

"I would love to go out with you Makoto," Haru said. Haru stepped closer and hugged Makoto. Makoto returned the embrace and started crying tears of joy. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bloody shovel.

"...H-Haru...w-why's there blood on your shovel?" Makoto asked. He felt Haru stiffen in his embrace. "...Haru?"

"..." Haru's face became dark, and he wasn't looking at Makoto. Makoto started to feel nervous and was slowly taking a step back.

"H-Haru?" Haru finally looked at him.

Makoto rarely sees Haru's smile, and on days he does smile, Makoto thought it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, but this smile made him feel terrified. Everything went black.

* * *

 "Makoto! I'm home!" Haru exclaimed as he walked into the bedroom and found his love laying on the bed. "I'm back from work, it was sorta dreadful since I was far away from you, but now I'm happy that I'm back with you," Haru smiled.

"H-H-Haru...p-please...l-let me g-go," Makoto stuttered. Oh how Haru missed that stutter.

"It seems your stutter returned, I'm glad. I knew if we had sex then you would have gotten your stutter back. I read doing such things can make someone stutter," Haru smirked.

"P-please H-Haru-c-chan..." Makoto said.

"What is it love? Do you want me to do more of that with you? Is that what you're asking?" Haru licked his lips. Makoto shuttered, but couldn't help but laugh.

"I-I would love to H-Haru-chan! I love doing such things with you! Ha ha ha...H-Haru...where's m-mom...and d-dad?" Makoto asked as he started laughing hysterically.

"Don't you remember, I killed them right in front of you back in Iwatobi. You remember the screams and the cries. You even remember how when I snapped Ren and Ran's neck they made a snapping sound. Almost sounds like something you would hear on TV," Haru said.

"Ha ha ha ha! W-where's...Rei...Gou...Sousuke...Rin?" Makoto asked.

"Have you forgotten about that one too? I killed them as well. I let you see. The way I hung them. cut their throats. I even put Rin's hand in the blender. The way they screamed. The way they cried....I even remember how they tried to save you...but...it seems they didn't realized how skilled I was with a knife," Haru smiled at the memory.

"Ha ha ha ha...I should have known...something w-was o-off...I should have r-realized...I-I was a t-terrible friend...huh?" Makoto started crying, but continued laughing hysterically. "I r-remembered h-how y-you stared at the small puddle of blood when w-we first met...I...I should have r-realized it ha ha ha!" Makoto continued to laugh, but his tears streamed out of his eyes heavily. "I s-should have realized...I should have realized something was off about you...b-but...I guess I w-was blinded by my l-love for you!" Makoto said.

"I know, and I love you too. In fact...you've said this already. You've said it many times about how you should have realized how I was not right, but yet you still wanted to be with me, and for that, I'm happy," Haru said.

"Ha ha ha.....w-where are we...Haru?" Makoto asked.

"We're in Tokyo of course, I sedated you as we moved here. I knew it was hard for you to breath while you were inside the suitcase, but we still managed, right?" Haru smiled.

"Ha ha ha...w-where's your parents?" Makoto asked.

"I killed them as well...this was their apartment, but now it's ours, so we should thank them for leaving me their apartment," Haru smiled.

"Ha ha ha.....how...old are you...are we?"

"My my Makoto, you've really have become forgetful these days, we're twenty years old now, I'm attending culinary school, I got a job as a chef, and you're just lying here waiting for me...probably waiting for me to do those things with you again..huh?" Haru whispered the last part in Makoto's ear. Makoto shuttered, but continued smiling at Haru.

"I...please Haru! please punish me more for being a terrible friend," Makoto said.

"Now now Makoto, you're not a terrible friend, you were very pure and innocent, and that's why I love you, but if you really want to do it, then we'll do it. I'll always love spending time with Makoto," Haru smiled.

"Ha ha ha...I...I love you Haru-chan," Makoto said as he continue to cry.

"I love you too, my Makoto," Haru said.

Haru was twenty when Makoto finally lost his mind. Makoto would say he loves Haru, only because Haru made him think that way. Haru always thought when you're were ten, you're considered a prodigy. When you're fifteen, you're considered a genius. When you're twenty, you're considered a ordinary person. However, Haru was twenty, and he felt even more special. Though that wasn't a bad thing, at least for Haru now.

Haru is now twenty, and he started killing at a young age. He is no longer considered a prodigy or a genius, but if you met him, you would consider him a killer. A psycho.

A monster.

Even if Haru was never born an innocent person, that doesn't stop him from loving the red color of blood, the white skeleton, the screams and cries of people, and of course, his love for his Makoto.

He was happy because he had the world most innocent person with him forever.


End file.
